


Lazy Sunday in Georgia

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Christine enjoy a lazy Sunday together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday in Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XV (The Ides of Porn) and the following prompt words - Star Trek: The Original Series, Leonard McCoy/Christine Chapel, sweet, coffee, sleepy, morning, darlin', happy, cupcake

The sunlight streamed in through the open blinds as the scents of freshly brewed coffee mingled with the summer breezes wafting through the open window. Leonard moved effortlessly about the kitchen, humming a little tunelessly to himself as he set a plate of cupcakes upon the table. He turned back to ease two mugs from the cupboard, and smiled when he felt the familiar warmth of Christine pressing against his back and a pair of slender arms sliding around his waist.

“Mornin’, darlin’,” he said, by way of greeting, as he lifted one of Christine’s hands from his abdomen and pecked a kiss against her fingers. 

She was freshly showered, he could tell; skin still retaining the clean scent of lemon soap and slightly damp still where she hadn’t dried herself properly. Still though, Christine’s voice was husky with barely forgotten sleep, tiredness clinging to the edge of every word as she spoke against him.

“I love it when you call me darlin’,” she said. “How was your sleep?” 

“Good. How was yours?” Leonard asked, as he turned to face her.

“Good,” she replied, before Leonard dotted small, pecking kisses against her cheeks and mouth.

His actions produced the familiar husky, sleepy giggle he was aiming for; Leonard smiled back at her, before he nodded at the table.

“You can have a cupcake while you’re waiting for breakfast,” he said. “You want toast, or would you rather pancakes?” 

“Pancakes, please,” Christine replied, as she moved away to settle herself at the table.

Leonard nodded but otherwise didn’t reply; he busied himself with making the pancake batter, plopping small gobbets of it into the heated frying pan. Each splatter of batter hissed and sizzled as it connected with the oil. 

“These are good,” Christine said, from around a mouthful of her second cupcake.

Leonard threw a smile over his shoulder at her, pleased that she was complimenting his cooking once again. He wasn’t surprised to note that she’d chosen the cupcake with the peach flavoured frosting; Christine always seemed to pick anything flavoured with peach as she said that it reminded her of him. He just thought she was being polite, yet from the way that her eyes closed, mouth touched with the briefest of smiles, Leonard wondered if perhaps she genuinely did like the taste. 

He smiled and turned back to the skillet, soon flipping out another pancake to the stack already piled upon a nearby plate. Once he’d decided he’d cooked enough for the both of them, Leonard daubed gobbets of butter and syrup over everything, before taking one of the plates of pancakes to Christine. She rose slightly, mouth puckered and he kissed her, tasted the sweet taste of peaches upon her lips.

“Thanks, Len,” she said, and her eyes, previously sleepy, looked a little more wide awake now with the promise of a cooked breakfast.

“No problem, Chris," he replied, before plopping her coffee close to her hand. 

She nodded, mouth too full with pancakes to respond. He settled beside her and tucked into his own stack of pancakes, explosion of butter and syrup flooding his tongue with sticky sweetness. They ate in companionable silence, exchanging brief glances every now and again as the sun moved a little higher in the sky and the clock on the wall ticked out the minutes. 

Eventually their plates and mugs were empty, stomachs filled with pancakes and cupcakes and two mugs of coffee apiece; Leonard moved to clear the table of their dirty plates. Christine plucked the mugs from the table, before they washed up in silence.

Leonard was always surprised at how much they could say without ever saying a word; things like thank you, and I love you, and I’m happy exchanged with a nod or a glance or a smile tilted in the right way. Eventually the plates and mugs were stacked away in their respective cupboards and Leonard had pulled Christine giggling into his lap upon the couch in the living room.

The promise of a summer Sunday in Georgia stretched out before them, filled with lazy hours and nothing to worry about and no work to go to. Both worked more than their fair share of full shifts at the local hospital, leaving both with little time to spend with each other, both too wiped out ordinarily to do more than kiss and snuggle before falling asleep of an evening. Times like this were rare, meant to be savoured and enjoyed when the moments came, moments stretching into hours stretching into evening time.

Christine was a warm weight in his lap and her mouth was warmer still against his own as she kissed him, lips working at lips as his hands travelled over her body, cupping a buttock here, a breast there, capturing a murmured sigh somewhere else. 

Soon, Christine slipped out of his grasp and his lap, a wicked smile upon her face as she slotted herself between his spread legs; it took little for him to spread them wider still and for her to unzip his trousers, to ease his semi-hard cock from his pants, fingers soon sweeping over him in hard and confident strokes until he was fully erect and groaning softly.

Leonard’s eyes were closed by the time that Christine’s mouth slid over him, capturing him in her wet warmth, before her mouth started moving against him, tongue pleasuring him in slow long licks and laves. He opened his eyes, hand moving to rest against the back of her head, fingers soon snarling in bright blond strands of hair as she moved faster against him. Moans leaked from her throat as she brought him closer to climax. Her gaze drifted up to meet his and she gave him a slow wink and he came with a shout of her name, hips lifting slightly from the couch cushions as he did so. He felt her mouth still upon him, taking everything that he gave her, tongue heavy and warm against him as she licked him clean. 

Christine settled beside him soon afterwards, smiling smugly at the lax way that Leonard sat there, limbs akimbo as though he wasn’t quite sure what to do with himself any more. He smiled at her, mouth moving lazily in a well remembered grin, as she slid into his arms as gracefully as she did anything else. 

“Give me a few moments, okay, darlin’? Then we can take this back to the bedroom,” he said, tone as wrecked as he felt.

“Sounds good to me,” Christine replied, with a long, slow nod and an even slower grin. “After all, we have all day.” 

Leonard’s only response was to tilt his head back and laugh.


End file.
